Sweet Early Morning
by Ariel.611
Summary: Sasuke wakes up to find Sakura gone from their bed. A little investigating finds her resting with someone else. A fluffy one shot of Sasuke and Sakura's life together after returning from their journey together.


Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he rolled over in his sleep and immediately became aware that the warmth that was normally by his side was gone. He sat up, his eyes quickly searching the room for any trace of the pink haired woman. Finding the room empty he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of unease as he slipped from the bed and rose to his feet. With quietness that comes from years of training and practice, he slipped through the partially open door of his bedroom and glanced to the right and down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. Not sensing anyone there, he turned towards his left and made his way to second bedroom of the small apartment. He glanced inside the room through the partially opened door and studied the scene before him.

A woman, his woman, his wife Sakura was sitting on a cushion her back braced against the wall. Her waist length hair was gathered into a pony tail and draped over one shoulder. Her eyes were closed, the dark circles underneath them marking her exhaustion plain to see even in the barely perceptible early morning light. Her nightgown was slightly disheveled, with only one of the straps in its rightful place on her shoulder. Cradled in her arms, was the reason for her rumpled appearance. A tiny girl with jet black hair squeaking as she shifted in her sleep nuzzling closer to her mother.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that touched his lips at the sight as he walked into the room and knelt before the sleeping pair. His nose wrinkled slightly as he studied their positioning forming a plan to remove the infant from his wife's arms without waking her. For not the first time in his life, he was questioning his decision of turning down a replacement arm. Things like this were surely much easier with two hands. Very carefully, he slipped his arm between Sakura's arm and Sarada's body and leaned forward biting down on the blanket the babe was swaddled in to tug her into his own body and away from Sakura's. When her head bumped into his chest he paused and breathed a little sigh of relief when she only sighed in protest for a moment before snuggling against him instead. He then carefully nudged her further up his arm with his knee to get a firmer hold on her before he carefully rose to his feet. The girl in his arms mewed in protest her brow furrowing as she prepared to cry.

"Shh baby girl." He whispered softly his body swaying as he worked to comfort her. "Don't wake your mamma. She needs her rest." Sarada sighed at both the sound and motion, the tension leaving her body and he breathed a little sigh of relief. He carried her across the room to her crib and gently laid her down. He stood watching her for several moments as she shifted turning towards the wall and settled back into her deep sleep. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake, he brushed his fingers over her forehead. "Until next time." He said softly before moving away from her to where his wife was still sleeping against the wall. Another pang of regret struck him as he studied her sleeping form. He could have easily picked her up and carried her had his arm stayed intact. "Sakura." He whispered reaching out to shake her shoulder gently.

Her emerald eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on his face. "Sasuke?" she murmured sleepily lifting a hand to rub at her eyes.

"Come back to bed." He said extending his hand to her brushing her cheek. "You'll catch a cold sleeping like this."

The pink haired Uchiha reached for his hand even as she glanced around the room. "Sarada?"

"She's sleeping in her crib." He assured her as he helped her to her feet.

She nodded sleepiness evident in the slightly jerky movement and he guided her from their daughter's room to their bedroom. He helped her into bed and slid in behind her draping his arm around her waist. After a few moments, his wife spoke.

"Sasuke?" she questioned her voice a little husky with sleep.

"What is it?" he replied nuzzling the back of her shoulder affectionately.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

His eyes widened at the question before they softened. "Yes." He replied simply.

"That's good." She said a little yawn escaping her lips. "I'm so glad Sasuke."

"Get some sleep." He said squeezing her gently.

She turned towards him and buried her head in his chest. "I love you." She whispered her voice trailing off as she quickly drifted asleep.

"I know." He replied tucking her head underneath his chin. "I love you too." It never ceased to amaze him that the words he had once feared saying and hated to hear now gave him so much comfort and strength. He honestly didn't know where he'd be if it weren't for her love for him. He had a warm home and loving family to help keep him on the path of light. None of it would have been possible if she hadn't loved him so unconditionally, if she hadn't worked and sacrifice for his sake. She was a woman he would always cherish but never deserve. His beloved wife and mother of their precious daughter. He felt moisture prick his eyes as his heart swelled with appreciation for the woman in cradled against his chest. Gently, he pressed his lips to the middle of her forehead over the blue diamond that was testament to her strength and status. "Sakura, thank you for everything."

 **Author's Notes: Some family fluff in honor of Father's Day. This is the better version of the original one shot. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
